New 6th Harry Potter
by fangirl1993
Summary: Better then the first one that I made. Harry, Ron, and Hermione meets this new student, Nicole. She is the key to helping Harry to fight Voldermort but the question is can he separate his feelings for her and his goal to kill Voldermort. HarryXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Harry was waiting for Dumbldore to come. He was already an hour late to get him. He had waited all month for this. Dumbldore was going to get him and bring him to the Weasly's house so he wouldn't have to stay with his horrible Aunt and Uncle.

Harry looked at the clock one last time before he went to his room. He was about to go to his room when he heard the door bell ring.

Harry quickly went to see who it was. When he opened the door Dumbldore was there.

"Sorry for being late Harry," he apoligized.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked worried.

"Sorry I had to get some of the letters to the new students before I left," Dumbldore said.

"Oh," Harry said.

"Are you ready to go?" Dumbldore asked.

"Yep," Harry said getting his suitcase and Hedwig.

"Hold my arm," Dumbldore said. Harry listened and they were at the Weasly's Burrow in seconds.

He missed his home besides Hogwarts. It had a good homie feeling to it.

"Harry," Ron said coming toward Harry.

"Hey Ron," Harry said.

"How've you been mate?" Ron asked taking Hedwig.

"Great. What about you?"

"Just waiting for you to get here," Ron said.

"Hey look it's good old Harry," Fred said.

"Hey Harry would you like to try some of our Weasly products?" George asked.

"Not know. But maybe some other time," Harry said.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said from the kitchen.

"Hey Ginny," Harry smiled.

"Harry, " Hermione said coming down the stairs.

"Hi Hermione," Harry said as Hermione pulled him into a hug.

"Well come on in everyone dinner is just about ready," Mrs. Weasly said.

Harry smiled. It had been a year since he had Mrs. Weasly's cooking. She always made really good food that always made him druel and he was always welcome to eat until his stomach was full.

"Hello Proffesor. Will you be staying for dinner?" Mrs. Weasly asked.

"Oh no. I have some other matters to attened to. But I will be brining over the other student I was tell you about," Dumbldore said.

"Oh yes I have made plenty of room," Mrs. Weasly said.

"A new studnet staying with us?" Ron said confused.

"Yep. You'll meet her tomorrow morning," Mrs. Weasly said. "You all better be nice to her. This is the first time that she has been in a house hold with a magical family. She'll be in your year Ron."

"Sweet another girl in the house," Ron complained.

Mrs. Weasly gave him an evil stare that made him have shivers up his spin.

"Harry I want you to make this new student welcome because she is very important to the magical worlds," Dumbldore whispered to him.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well talk about it later," Dumbldore winked at him. "So what time should I come by?"

"Any time is fine," Mrs. Weasly smiled.

Dumbldore nodded.

"Thank you Proffesor," Harry thanked.

"Well come on Harry let's eat," Mrs. Weasly said.

XxXxXxXx

"What do you think this girl is gonna be like, " Ron asked sitting on his bed.

"I don't know. Maybe she'll have a liking towards you," Harry teased.

"Whatever. Hey Harry," Ron said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I you know she is gonna be the first girl that we don't know to come to the burrow you know," Ron said.

"Your right I've never thought about that before," Harry said.

"Do you think we should teach her quidditch?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. She might be one of those girls that dosen't like sweating sports," Harry teased.

Ron laughed. "I don't think you should judge her before you have even meet her, " Hermione said coming into Ron's room.

"Whatever. I just hope she is one hot babe," Ron said.

"Oh brother," Hermoine sighed.

XxXxXxXxXx

The next day everyone was in the yard just waiting to see who the new girl was. It was almost lunch time before Mrs. Weasly called them in.

"I guess they aren't coming," Ron said.

"Why were you waiting to ask her out?" Harry teased.

"Shut up," Ron pushed playfully.

Just when they were going to go into the house they heard a puff of smoke. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George turned around to see what made the noise. Dumbldore was carring a suit case.

"Hey Proffesor," Ginny said going up to him.

"Hello Ginny," Dumbldore said.

"So where is our new student?" Hermione asked.

"She should be coming," Dumbldore said looking around.

"Ahhhh!!" they heard someon scream. Then there was a thud in a nearby tree.

"I guess she is over there," Dumbldore pointed to the tree where the leaves were.

"Oh. Ah. Ow," said the voice. Falling from the tree was a girl wearing short pants that came up to her knee and a pink shirt "Ow." She slowly stood up and started dusting off all of the dirt on her. "I guess I need to work on my landing."

"Everyone this is Nicole," Dumbldore introduced.

Nicole imideatly looked up. She smiled foolishly. "Hi," she waved

"Hi," everyone said.

She had long light black hair and white skin. She had smooth skin and dark brown eyes. She walked toward them and smiled.

"I guess I'll be living with you guys," she said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Ginny," Ginny said warmly.

* * *

R&R (Read & Review)


	2. Flying lesson

Chapter 2: Flying lesson

"I'm Fred and my twin George," Fred said pointing to George.

"Not I'm Fred," George said.

"That's right," Fred teased.

"I'm Hermione," Hermione said rolling her eyes at the Weasly twins. "This is Ron and Harry." Ron and Harry waved as Hermione introduced them. She was pretty but not that pretty where they blushed.

"So Nicole do you like to play Qudditch?" Ron asked.

"I can't fly to be honest," Nicole said.

"Really?" Ron asked.

Ginny and Hermione used there elbow to hit Ron on his sides. "Ow...What was that for?"

"I'll teach you if you like?" Harry offered.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try," Nicole said.

"Sweet. Let's go," Fred said.

"Just a minute," Mrs. Weasly said carring a picnick basket.

"Oh and this is our mom, Molly," Ginny introduced.

"Hello dear," Mrs. Weasly said openly.

"Nice to meet you Aunty Molly," Nicole said.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Weasly said shocked.

"Oh sorry. On my island we call all of the adults Uncle and Aunty because first most of the people on our island we are related and two it's out of respect," Nicole explained.

"Oh. Okay. I thought that was out of disrespect. At least I know now. Plus I feel a bit younger," Mrs. Weasly praised.

"Sorry if I disrespected you," Nicole apoligized.

"Oh don't worry dear. I should have understood and know I do. But if you guys want to play quidittch then at least take something to eat," Mrs. Weasly said giving George the basket.

"Okay. Let me just get our brooms," Fred said.

"Wait we can summon them remember," George suggested.

"That's right," Fred said getting his wand.

With a flick of his wand seven brooms came into view. Everyone took a broom. The whole gang looked at Nicole and Nicole smiled at them.

"We'll take good care of her," Harry insured Dumbldore.

Dumbldore smiled. "Alright then I'll be off. Oh before I forget," Dumbldore said going into his robe.

Everyone looked to see what it was that he was taking out. Out of his robe was a little white puppy. "This is for you Nicole. Her name is..."

"Snow," Nicole cheered. The puppy suddenly had wings on it's back and flew to her.

"I guess you know her," Dumbldore smiled.

"I use to always dream about her. I just didn't think that she was real," Nicole said petting the flying dog.

"What on earth?" Ron said watching as the dog flew around Nicole.

"Well I best be off," Dumbldore bowed.

"Thank you Proffesor," Nicole waved.

Everyone waved as Dumbldore disappeared. Fred and George led the way as Ginny and Hermione talked to Nicole and played with the puppy. Ron and Harry was walking behind them.

"Wow. She sure is cute," Ron said.

"Yeah. But what is that dog?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Ron said.

XxXxXxXx

"Have you ever flew on anything besides a plan?" Harry asked Nicole.

"No," Nicole said nervous.

After Fred and George found an opened field they all sat down and ate. As everyone was finishing eating Harry got a broom and led Nicole to the field not far from the group to teach her how to fly. She was on the broom with Harry behind her.

"Okay. I'll kick off and just guide the broom," Harry instructed.

Nicole nodded very nervous. Harry kicked off and Nicole leaned close to the broom and they flew up into the air as fast as the speed of light.

"Lean back," Harry screamed trying to pull her back.

She was screaming at the top of her lungs but slowly leaned back. They almost hit the fist layer of the atmosphere.

"That was close," Nicole said.

"Yeah. Now lean a little to the right," Harry said holding his arms tight around her waist.

"Okay," Nicole said a bit calm. She leaned a little to the right and the broom moved to the right. She smiled and started moving in diffrent directions.

"Okay I think that is enough," Harry said turning pale.

"Sorry," she apoligized. She started to lean slightly forward and they started to head down.

"Lean a bit more forward so we can work on your landing," Harry ordered.

Nicole nodded. The broom started to speed it's way down. As they got closer to the ground Nicole slowly leaned back and they touched the ground.

"Hey want took you guys so long?" Fred asked already in the air.

"Sorry I had to teach her how to ride a broom remember," Harry said.

"Sure but I thought you could teach her in a snap," George teased.

"You guys sure were up in the air pretty long," Ron teased.

Harry started at Ron, "The only reason we took so long was because we almost hit the atmosphere and she was having fun with her turns," Harry said.

"Then why are you still on the same broom as her with your arms around her waist," Hermione said.

Harry looked infront of him and he was still holding on to Nicole. He quickly went off and Nicole laughed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Harry asked.

"Sorry I got into the conversation that I forgot," Nicole said shyly.

"Or maybe she wanted him to stay close to her," George whispered to Fred.

"Are we gonna play or what?" Ginny asked.

"Alright. Nicole and Ron is on your team," George said to Ginny.

"Fine with me. I'll still beat your butts," Ginny said.

* * *

R&R (Read & Review)


	3. Quidditch and two Cenatures

Chapter 3: Quidditch and two Cenatures

"Alright let's play," the twins called.

Hermione got out the ball and threw it into the air. Ginny flew towards the ball and caught it. Nicole manuvered her way around Fred and George to follow Ginny. Ron was in front of them to block Harry. Ginny threw the ball towards the hoop but Fred was fast and caught it. He flew toward the other hoop but Nicole and her broom flew into Fred and the ball went flying. Harry and Ron raced for the ball but George got it. Nicole and Fred finally got untangled and Nicole leaned forward to catch up to George. He threw it and Nicole was able to catch the ball.

"Nice catch," George yelled.

Nicole smiled and took aim and threw it as hard as she could.

"That won't make it," Fred said. Harry leaned forward on his broom to catch the ball. His hands touched the ball but it went right through his hands and into the hoop.

"Alright," Ron yelled.

"You have a good arm," Ginny yelled.

"That is just one point," Fred grummbled.

"Looks like you have some compitition," George said to Harry.

While Nicole recived high fives from Ginny and Ron, Harry stared at her.

"Don't be sour Harry," Hermione said.

"Just through the ball," Harry said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and threw the ball up. Ginny and Harry went toward the ball. Harry caught it and started flying toward the hoop. Ron hit him on the side and Harry pushed him back.

When Harry was close enough he threw the ball with the other hand but before he could throw it Nicole grabbed it from his hand. She turned around as the guys watched her and they went into the hoop.

"Get her," Harry yelled.

Fred and George was about to sandwitch her but she threw the ball to Ginny. Ginny caught it and she made a shot.

"Another point," Ginny cheered.

"You guys okay?" Nicole asked going to the hoop where Harry and Ron were stuck in.

"Yep. Good job getting the ball," Ron said.

Harry gave him the stink eye and Nicole laughed.

"Come on we still have a game to play," Fred and George said.

XxXxXxXxXx

"I can't beleive I lost all of my money," Fred complained.

"Well that is the bet life. Plus you guys have to do my week of gardening," Ginny proclamied.

"Do they always bet like this?" Nicole asked.

"Yep," Ginny said.

"I can't beileve we beat you, Harry," Ron said amazed.

The score was ten two. Nicole got the ball most of the time, making five shots, and the rest was assits by taking the ball either from Harry or George.

"Don't be sour mate," Ron said.

Harry rolled his eyes. He just looked at Nicole. She had a really good arm. He had never seen anyone with an arm like that.

All of a sudden they heard a crash.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

They heard it again. "Do you think someone is cutting the trees down?" Ginny asked.

"Let's go and look," Harry said walking toward the noise.

"I don't think we should," Ron said.

Nicole went after Harry look really curious. The other followed leaving Ron behind. "Wait for me you guys," Ron said running to catch up with the others.

As they got closer there was a mist that started to get thicker.

"Everyone stay close to us," George said. On the tip of his wand was a light that shined the way.

"What sort of magic is this?" Ginny asked.

"It's nothing that I have ever seen before," Hermione said.

"Is there always mist here?" Nicole asked.

"No," Ron answered.

"This could be Hidden Mist Jutsu," Nicole said to herself.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Oh it's just something that I saw in a tv show, called Naruto," Nicole answered.

In the mist eveyone looked to where her voice was. They had never heard of such tv show.

"Okay," Fred said.

They heard some swords clashing as they got closer. "Put out your light," Nicole ordered.

"What?" George complained.

"Now," Nicole said putting his wand hand down.

With a flick of his wand the light went out. Nicole walked toward the clashing of swords and started to whisper something. Everyone started to turn around as the mist started to leave.

"What's happening?" asked a voice.

When the mist was gone Harry and his friends saw who was clashing swords. It was cenatures.

"What are you doing here?" they asked.

They were no ordinary cenitures. They had red eyes and blue hair and there horse hair shined purple. "Who are you?" asked one of the cenutes.

"Stay back," Nicole said when Ginny was about to aproch them.

"I see. So you saw the mist jutsu we casted," the cenatures said.

Nicole glowered at them. "You have no buisness here demontic ones leave now," Nicole snapped.

"We won't," the other cenutre said pointing it's sword at her.

"Expeliumos," Harry said.

The cenature that was pointing it's sword at Nicole flew into the air and stabbed the closest tree.

"I see your with that Potter boy," the other said.

"I see. This will be fun brother," the first said.

* * *

R&R (Read & Review)


	4. A new creature and Powers

Chapter 4:A new creature and Powers

"So brother what shall we do now?" the cenature asked.

"I don't know brother what should we do?" the other asked.

"I know. We should kill them," the firs cenature growled.

They were about to charge when white lights came down to surround them and Suning spells were thrown at the cenatures. The first one blocked all of it with his sword and the other got his sword in time to stop the last one. It was Mr. Weasly and the other memebers of the Order.

"Who are you?" one of the cenatures asked.

"That should be our line," Moody growled.

The two cenatures smirked. "You are Mad Eye Moody correct," the second asked pacing in front of the crowd. Moody didn't answer. "I guess the rumors are true."

"Harry don't use your magic again," Shaklebolt advised Harry.

Harry had forgotten that he wasn't seventeen yet so the order must have worked there butt off to keep him in hogwarts. He remembered last year he had a full court because he had just used magic. He hoped he wouldn't have to go through that again.

"You shouldn't have come here," Moody replied.

"If you expect us to leave I don't think so," the second cenature said charging for Moody. The cenature was to quick for Moody's spell. He got cut in the arm and fell to the ground the cenature came around and was about to slash his arm when he someone said, "Trees squash him please."

The nearest roots by the cenature pulled him and a tree stepped on him. Everyone turned to see where the voice was coming from. It was Nicole. Her hand was glowing green and so did her eyes. She looked at the tree she was comanding and started to pet it. "Thank you," she said.

The tree's branch came down and tapped her softly on the head. Then the tree and it's roots went back in there place and stood still.

"How did you control that thing?" Ginny asked.

"No," the cenature screamed as he troted over to the squashed mess. "What have you done?"

"He got what he deserved you demon," Nicole said backing away.

"Your gonna pay," the cenature said running toward her.

"Not unless I stop you," Nicole said. Her eyes started to turn purple and a minnie tornado started to engulf the cenature.

"What are you doing? Put me down. I hate the sky," the cenature begged.

Nicole raised her hand and it started to glow white. "Show me the darkness in your heart, where happiness has stopped." Near the Cenature's heart there was a jet black light more dark then normal black. Soon the earth started to make footsteps for Nicole to step on so she could be closer to the creatrue.

"You shall be reborn, in your normal form. Take it as a gift, as mother natures wish," Nicole said as her glowing hand touched the black spot. There was a big flash that everyone had to turn away from. When it was finally over the sky turned dark to show that it was evening.

Nicole stepped back like she was a drunken old lady. She had her hand on her fore head to keep it from falling off. Lupin went behind her just in time to catch her as she fell.

"What happened to the Cenature?" Hermione asked.

"I purified his heart and he should be-" Nicole was about to say.

"Here," said a lighter voice. Everyone turned to the voice and the cenature no longer had red eyes but a light blue with golden hair. His horse hair know glowed a sparkling white. He also had feathers on him. He turned around and started to spread his wing.

"What happened?" the cenature asked Nicole.

"When I purified you I had to change you in some way so the darkness in your heart wouldn't come back. Since most cenatures hate flying I thought that if i added wings the darkness in your old form will keep it away if I added something you feared most," Nicole said really tired.

"Thank you my lady," the new ceanature bowed. He turned around and looked at the squashed pieces. "I hope that he finds peace," the cenature said to himself. He turned and walked closer to Nicole who was being supported by Lupin and Tonks.

"I think that I will need a new name," the cenature said bowing.

Nicole smiled and touched the cenatures head. "From this day forward you shall be known as...Pete." Fred and George let out a small giggle.

"Thank you my lady dispite what others think. I will be Pete," the cenature said raising his head.

"Be off and I hope that you will be well," Nicole said.

With one last bow the cenature walked away to a clear place to where he could reach the sky. As he walked Harry noticed that on one of his legs there was a six point star that was purple. He squinted to see if there was anything else but the cenature was in the sky and flew off.

"Oh no," Tonks said.

Nicole's head was done and all her weight had dropped on Tonks and Lupins shoulders. "We should take her to the house," Lupin suggested. The ordered nodded and summoned there brooms. Harry and the others got on theirs as Lupin helped Tonks get Nicole on her broom. Harry looked at her in worry and replayed today's events.

_How can she be that powerful? _Harry asked himself. Then he remembered what Dumbldore said to him. _She is very important to the magical worlds. _

Those were the words Dumbledore said. But he still couldn't understand why. What could this girl mean to the magical world when she was only sixteen. _How odd. She is just like me but the world expected more of me since I was an infant. _Harry thought to himself as they got to the Burrow.

* * *

R&R (Read & Review)


	5. Strange things

Chapter 5: Strange things

As soon as Tonks landed she carried Nicole inside the house. Everyone could hear Mrs. Weasly shout in worry.

"Where is my children?! What happened?!" Mrs. Weasly yelled.

"There coming. But please be quite you'll wake up the girl," Tonks snapped.

Immidiately Mrs. Weasly was quite.

Everyone came in as Mrs. Weasly went to the kitchen to make a meal enough for five eleaphants bellies.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasly asked everyone as they sat down.

Mr. Weasly slowly told her what happened and every know and then she would gasph almost spilling the meal. When she was done she looked really pale, paler then a vampire if that was even possible. Tonks came down finally when the conversation was over.

"What took you so long?" Lupin asked worried.

"Sorry. It isn't easy carring dead weight," Tonks said taking Lupin's chair. "She is asleep that she could pass as dead."

"Will she be alright?" Harry asked.

"I hope so," Tonks said.

No one said anything. Mrs. Weasly had a plate ready and started carring it upstairs.

"I'll leave this in her room so when she wakes up she can eat somthing," Mrs. Weasly said.

"No mom I'll do that," Ginny said standing up. She took the tray and went up the stairs.

"I'll come too," Hermione said.

"I'll bring you girls some food," Mrs. Weasly said.

They both nodded and went up stairs. Everyone started to surround the table as silence enveloped them.

"So what is going on?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Mr. Weasly said.

"Right now all we know is that these visous magical creatures are out there and she has powers not known to the magical world," Lupin said.

"That could be very dangerous for us all unless we know what is going on," Moody said.

Harry didn't know what was going on either. He had a feeling that Dumbldore was keeping everyone out of the loop for some reason. He just didn't know why. "Dumbldore told me that she was important to the magical world in some way. But I don't know what he meant by that," Harry blurted out.

They all looked at him. "That's right," Ron said. "Harry told us the night before she came. I don't what that means either."

"Do you know why Dumbldore would keep such a thing a secret from us?" Mr. Weasly asked Moody.

"I don't know. He is a complicating man," Moody answered.

XxXxXxXx

"Hey she's moving," Ginny said as she watched Nicole.

Nicole was moving her body a little bit. Hermione saw what was going on and she ran downstairs.

"She's starting to wake up," Hermione shouted halfway down the stairs.

All of them stood up to go rushing up the stairs. They heard a big noise comeing from the wind and the door swung open. Everyone turned around and saw a big muscular man squeasing through the doorway. He had dark skin and was bald. He looked like he was a restler. On his chest was a tattoo that looked like a snake with a madalion in his mouth.

"Where is she?" he asked in a deep muscular tone.

Moody, Lupin, and Tonks had there wands pointed at him.

"I don't think you want to face me right know. I'm not in a very good mood," he said.

"You'll just have to come through us," Moody said.

The man scowled at Moody. The man took one step and all three of them sent stunning spells at him. They all bounced off of his body.

"Keep doing that and one of them migh just hit you,' the man smirked.

"Jet enough," Nicole said on the top of the stairs.

Everyone looked up. Nicole was finally awake. Harry saw that her eyes were glowing white once again.

"I'm sorry my lady," the man bowed.

Nicole started to talk in this strange language that no one knew.

"I will leave know," Jet said.

"Tell them not to worry. I know what I'm doing," Nicole ordered.

He nodded and stared at everyone once more until he shimired away.

XxXxXxXx

Nicole fell asleep once again but woke up a few minutes later. Mrs. Weasly had Tonks and Lupin move her to the couch. When she woke up everyone started eating. No one spoke the whole time.

"Hey are you guys all right?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah. Just enjoying the food," Ginny smiled.

"Don't lie," Nicole said.

Everyone didn't say anything.

"Can you guys tell me what happened please," Nicole begged.

"I doubt you will understand," Moody said with a harsh tone.

"I..understand," Nicole said sadly and went back to her dinner.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. He wondered if he should tell her or talk to Dumbldore about it. He would have to talk with them about it tonghit. What Harry didnt' get was how she didn't remember all of it and what was it that made her eyes turn so white that it glowed. There was to many questions to be answered in one night. He would have to take it one step at a time.

Mrs. Weasly collected everyone's plates and put them in the sink. Nicole was the only one that put her's to the sink.

"I'll do the dishes," Nicole said.

"Oh no dear. Your our guest," Mrs. Weasly said.

"No. I got it. I think it is the least I can do since I have been such a burden," Nicole smiled.

Before Mrs. Weasly could protest. Nicole raised her one arm and the dishes went into the air. The other arm she slowly moshioned them as if she is trying to tell someone to come to her. Water started to come out of the pipe. As she moved her arms the dishes and the water satarted to flow the way her arms did. She started to dance as she washed the dishes. Soon the soap rose in theair and pored itself over the floating tube of water. The water started to scrub the dishes.

"Is she using her powers?" Ron asked as he watched the show.

"How could she without her wand?" Hermione asked.

Nicole finally finished with the dishes and fell to the ground and gasphed for air. "That sure was a good exersies," Nicole smiled.

* * *

R&R (Read & Review)


End file.
